


wishing for a fairytale ending

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, M/M, the rest are mentioned - Freeform, this was during clap promos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Everyone expected Jihoon to be an Alpha.





	wishing for a fairytale ending

There was a soaring _heat_ that flowed through his veins that wasn’t supposed to be there. It was painful and telling, and it was _not supposed to be happening_.

His twenty-second birthday had come and gone too quickly to worry about his Presentation since they were still in the middle of _CLAP_ promotions. Everyone greeted him, his parents talked to him, and it was all boring and routine.

Except now, _now_ , he’s Presenting in the middle of the endless dance practices they’ve had where all members were present in the room plus a few staff members. He fought down a blush because he hadn’t known that this was going to happen. They had practices and lines and _excuses_ and _official statements_ for these kinds of things. If there was one thing Lee Jihoon was thankful for, it was that he didn’t Present _during_ a music show stage. Or in the middle of a fansign.

This was still good. This was still something they can work around. There was enough time to go through their schedules, only a few days left before they have their final round of promotions, before they close this era. Jihoon kept telling himself that there were silver linings in every cloud and his silver lining was that there were staff noonas and hyungs that he really needed to be surrounded with.

The older hyungs plus his same-aged friends stiffened once the heat was released from his body. He had no control over it. It forced its way out of his system, but not enough for the boiling feeling in his blood to stop. Seungcheol froze, covering his mouth and nose as he took a step back, trying to distance himself from Jihoon. His panicked look quickly shot at Junhui and Soonyoung who were far enough from Jihoon that they wouldn’t be able to _smell_ him, but they would know something was wrong.

Jisoo and Jeonghan popped up beside him, flanking him as if covering him from the others. The noonas and some of the hyungs were shooing a few other staff members because they knew what was going on and they knew that this was something they needed to address. One of their manager hyungs was on the phone, while the other one closed the door behind him when the last of the staff members exited the room.

The manager hyung on the phone glared darkly at Seungcheol, Junhui, and Soonyoung, the younger two surprised and confused. Their noses weren’t as sharp or as trained yet, only Presenting earlier that year. Jisoo pulled Wonwoo closer to them and when Wonwoo was close enough to bump into Jihoon, he stiffened.

The shock and panic formed quickly on Wonwoo’s face that Jihoon didn’t have the time to react to it. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was quietly scolding Junhui and Soonyoung, telling them to cover their noses and mouths, to make sure that they didn’t step three feet close to Jihoon.

The rest of the members were confused. Minghao took one look at them and it dawned on him. He wrinkled his nose, but nodded at Jisoo, pulling Mingyu and Seokmin as well as Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan away from the rest of them. They were still Unknown, their time to Present still waiting until they reach their twenty-second birthdays.

As Seungcheol continued scolding Junhui and Soonyoung, another rush of heat coursed through Jihoon and Soonyoung stiffened. His head snapped at Jihoon, the look in his eyes almost manic and panicking. At least he was still aware of his surroundings. He hadn’t jumped Jihoon yet, so that was definitely a plus (considering their responsibilities as idols in the middle of promotions).

“ _Fuck_ , Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung said at the far end corner of the dance practice room, and Jihoon couldn’t agree more, “you _reek_.”

That was when Jihoon felt _it_. It flowed down his legs and it was _embarrassing_ to be wetting at this age, but no one expected it. They were able to handle Jisoo, Jeonghan, and Wonwoo well because they knew what they were going to Present. They were aware of the family history and the family genes and by their respective twenty-second birthdays, they were provided the pills to stop and control the heats.

But Jihoon… Jihoon was expected to Present as an _Alpha_. They all knew it. They all took one look at Jihoon and deemed him worthy of being an Alpha. He was strong, quick-witted with great reflexes and charisma that imposed on others.

No one… not the company’s president, not the manager hyungs, not his members, not Seungcheol who was his _best friend_ , and maybe not even his _parents_ expected Lee Jihoon to Present as an _Omega_.

It wasn’t unusual for their Presentations to be delayed. Some had to wait weeks or months before they knew what they Presented as, but it was very rare that the people Presented differently than what was expected in their medical records.

Wonwoo’s grip on his bicep was comforting albeit painful at how tight it was. Jisoo’s back was broader than Jihoon was used to, and Jeonghan’s voice was soothing. It helped ground him somewhat, kept his brain from turning into mush and submitting to his instincts.

“ _Out_ ,” Jisoo said with a voice that was commanding, glaring uncharacteristically dark at the three Alphas. “We need to figure this out and we _can’t do that_ with all your Alpha scents around the room.”

Soonyoung’s eyes were boring into Jihoon’s from the other end of the room. He didn’t understand what it meant. The gaze was sharp and calculating and all Jihoon wanted was to be locked into a room and lying down on a bed, preferably something that could help die the heat down. Or _someone_. It was too intense and Jihoon felt like he was drowning.

“I’m not kidding,” Jisoo growled with a deeper voice, Wonwoo’s grip on his bicep was tighter and Jeonghan was nearly caging him in his arms. “ _Out_.”

With a finality in Jisoo’s voice, Seungcheol ushered Soonyoung and Junhui, the two younger Alphas, out the dance practice room. It wasn’t until they heard the door shut with a resounding click did they relax and fall onto the floor.

Upon closer look, though it was more of a feeling for Jihoon, the other presented Omegas were shaking. The tension inside the practice room was almost suffocating. It was empty except for the four of them and their other manager plus a few other staff members. The younger members had gone somewhere and Jihoon hoped it was outside. He didn’t want to deal with this, and this was the worst way to deal with something no one ever expected.

“Jihoon-ah,” Jeonghan’s voice was calming, still soothing and despite all the laziness and evil pranks on camera, he did truly care for all of the members, “we need to cool you down.”

“It’s stress,” Jisoo said, taking Wonwoo’s place beside him when Wonwoo stood to get an ice pack, “our schedules just don’t give us enough time to rest our bodies so you went into heat prematurely.”

“What, hyung,” Jihoon tried to say, his mind muddling more and more as he tried to stay awake as they laid him down carefully on the floor, “ _hyung_.”

Wonwoo returned, an ice pack and a towel in hand. He reached one to Jisoo and Jisoo gently placed it on his forehead. Jeonghan raised Jihoon’s shirt and began wiping his skin to help him cool off without the sweat. Wonwoo left and returned again with two hoodies folded nicely and gently raised Jihoon’s head, laying down the hoodies underneath as a makeshift pillow.

Jisoo and Jeonghan looked at each other, worry evident in their faces. Their other manager and the rest of the staff cleared out inside the practice room to probably inform others that the particular room was closed until further notice.

“Hyung,” Jihoon’s voice croaked. His face was flushed but he was breathing a little more steadily. He called again, “hyung. What do I do?”

Jisoo bit his lower lip as Jeonghan tried to soothe Jihoon’s ache. Wonwoo helped Jihoon sit up a bit so that he could drink water.

“I don’t know.” Jisoo admitted. They never had the problem before since all three of them were expected to present as an Omega. The parameters were set and a certain amount of time off was given to them so that they could get through their first heat with their families (or at least, pills that helped them suppress their heats until that one time of the month where they could possibly sleep through it).

Jihoon’s situation was so different that they were all scrambling to come up with what they could do. He was never on the pill because his medical record stated that the chance of being an Alpha was higher than being an Omega. They all disregarded the fact, as they were so used to following what was written in the medical records, that there was a chance he could have been an Omega too.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan said, wiping the sweat off of Jihoon’s face, “this is so fucked up.”

Jisoo and Wonwoo couldn’t say anything to refute it. Jihoon moaned suddenly, the pain spiking up, and he sweat again as his face flushed a deeper dark red. They all scrambled, panicking because this was such a bad heat. Jisoo cursed under his breath, wishing that their Omega manager at _least_ stayed to help come up with ideas.

A knock came through the door and all three of them smelled an Alpha.

“Jisoo-hyung? Jeonghan-hyung? Wonwoo-ah?” It was Soonyoung. Right behind the door, the only thing keeping an Alpha away from an Omega in heat, a flimsy, wooden door that wasn’t even _locked_.

“Jihoon-ah?” Suddenly, Jihoon was calming down. There were still soft skittering noises, half purring and half whining. Jisoo noticed the change.

“Soonyoung-ah,” Jisoo called out and Jihoon stiffened though his eyes were still closed and his face was still horribly flushed, “take a few steps back for me.”

“What?”

“Just _try_ it!” Jisoo demanded and they heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. Jihoon’s whining and moaning was louder, as if pained. As if someone was torturing him and they just couldn’t see it. “Okay, okay, Soonyoung-ah, come back closer to the door!”

The footsteps echoed again and then came three knocks on the door. Jihoon softened a little, but he was still stiff. His whining and moaning turned back to little skittish whines and purrs, like a satisfied cat. Jisoo, Jeonghan and Wonwoo looked at each other, their eyes growing widely in realization and surprise.

“Hyung,” Soonyoung called again, muffled through the door although his voice seemed to crack, “Seungcheol-hyung said to hold tight. They’re getting Jihoon’s parents on the phone and maybe on the plane. I’m not sure.”

They all saw and felt Jihoon starting to relax at each word Soonyoung said. They looked at Jihoon then at the door where Soonyoung was, then back at Jihoon. Jeonghan and Wonwoo looked once more from Jihoon to the door, back to Jihoon until they turned to Jisoo.

Jisoo’s face was crumpled as he thought deeply and weighed all the pros and cons, and each outcome should they continue like this. He looked back down at Jihoon, who was almost peacefully asleep with just Soonyoung’s voice and presence (albeit blocked by the door). Jisoo turned again to the door, Soonyoung’s voice already fading in his own ears.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thought you'd never see this series resurrect again huh. but anyway i've been too focused on jihoonie pdnim and writing and posting 3 fics in 3 consecutive weeks kind of just burnt me out. but anyway, here's one of the 3 other fics i mentioned on twitter. i particularly like this verse because i'd like to think it's more plot than porn which is rare for abo dynamics hahahah. anyway...
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> Edit PS: Yes, I will continue this. This was originally meant to be a series although I can't say when for certain. In the meantime...
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [fanfic twt](https://twitter.com/haengbokhaeya), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
